Hurtful Things Can Go Out Of Control
by Dawn Rochelle Salyers
Summary: Natalie finds revenge for killing her lover, and it comes back and haunts her. While she is dealing with her brother coming back and loosing her family she goes out of control. Sam and Dean come and tries to save Natalie. Can they save her?


**Hurtful Things Can Go Out Of Control**

Once upon a time, there was a girl name Natalie Halliwell. She was smart, humorous, beautiful, short tempered, and many other wonderful things. She falls in love very easily, she lives through hell most of the time but she deals with it. She would risk her life to save her loved ones. She already lost her parents in a house fire when she was a kid. She blames herself for loosing her family. She would do anything to bring them back. She never gives up. She is very hopeful. She already lost her previous boyfriend, Jacob Black. He died in her arms when he was shot and killed by a demon. She mourned for years and still is. She finally got courage and searched for his killer and got revenge. While she was hunting for him he had other demons to deal with. Once she finally killed him then she got hit by a car. Her brother Jason has came and rescued her and rushed her to the hospital.

Doctors tried to revive her but it wasn't working. Her soul rised above her dying body. It has been 15 minutes so far. Her brother blamed himself for not being there in time. He cried in anger. Natalie opened her eyes and saw a bright light, "Where am I?" A young man kept walking towards her. She couldn't see very well but as he moved closer she finally looked at him. "Jacob?" The man faced her, "Yes it's me." He smiled. "Oh mi god, it is you. How-w, am I dead?" His face turned serious, "No not yet, that's why I am here to heal you. You have a bright future ahead of you and you need to go back." Natalie looked down and saw a man crying. "Why? I want to be with you. I tried everything to get you back." She started to cry. He raised his hand and rubbed it gently across her cheek, "I know but your brother needs you. You need to take me hands before it's too late." She looked at him in the eyes. "Natalie, I'll always love you. Remember that, take my hands." She slowly grabbed his hands. "I love you Jake." Then everything got blurry, her soul was returning to her body. Doctors looked at her brother. "It's too late. I am truly sorry. Call it." He broke down to the floor crying. "Nooooo, it can't be right she has to be still alive. This is not fair." Then the doctors heard the heart beating. "Wait, there's a pulse. How is that possible?" Natalie woke up coughing trying to breathe. Jason smiled, "You're alive.!" Then he heard her whispered, "Jake." She turned over to Jason, "You came back after all these years-s. But I thought you died in the fire too." He smiled, "No, I-I ran away and I'm sorry I left you. I came back to save you I already knew this would happen." "But, but why would you. Of course, she laughed, no one cares about me. Everyones keeps leaving me." She started to get upset. "No that is not true, sweetheart." Natalie looked at him, "Alright, fine. Now go where ever you came from. I can take care of myself like I did before. Plus, I am so tired and it's been a long day so see you soon." Jason rejected. "I ain't leaving not this time. And your my sister I love you and I care about you." Natalie sat up and made a angry expression. "If you loved me so much or cared about me so then why did you leave me when our parents die! Like I said I do not need you I lived without you for about 7 years." Jason frowned, "Your right. I guess I'll leave. But I will be back and you cannot stop me." Natalie just stared at the blank T.V. screen. Jason started to walk towards the door. "Oh, and just to let you know I am here because you're in alot of danger." She scoffed, "I'll be fine, thanks big brother." Jason finally left. The doctors stared at her suprisively. "What just happened? That is impossible, you can't be still alive." Natalie rolled her eyes, "What wrong, doc? You don't believe in maracles?" "Not something that doesn't leave without a trace." The nurse took a look at her bleeding head and her broken legs and shattered ribs. "Are you feeling any pain at all. Natalie took a deep breath. "Not really but my legs and chest hurts alot and she fainted. The doctors fixed her up and put her on painkillers.

She was sleeping til the the next afternoon. She slightly opened her eyes then yawned. Then she saw Jason just staring at her like a creeper. "What the fuck are you doing?" She woke right up. Jason said sorry and smiled. "It is really nice to see you again. You got prettier." "Ummmm, thanks. What are you doing here?" Jason put a confusing expression on his face. "Just checking on you. Hoping you would be okay, the doctors said that your leg was broken and you broke your ribs and got a mild concussion." She looked back at him, "That is totally awesome." He giggled. "Ummm no, you're gonna be on the hospital for about a week so far." She sighed, "I don't want to! I hate hospitals." Natalie took a deep breathe and just got upset. Jason was concerned of what she was doing. "Natalie, what exactly what you were doing before you got hit?" Natalie blinked. "I went after a demon, he ummmmm, killed my boyfriend... Jake." Jason reached over her and gave her a hug. "I'm sorry. You need to be more careful," Natalie nooded, "No! I don't really care if I die. It's worth it. To tell you something I wanted to die last night but no Jake healed me and told I couldn't stay because... you needed me." She started to shed a tear. "I can't do this anymore. I take can't anymore pain after loosing everyone I actually love. My... or our parents died and now Jake. I can't stand the fact that he died because of me. I tried everything to bring him back but it was to late. You're lucky that I didn't kill myself, Jason." "Natalie I know you, you would never hurt yourself you're just angry. Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Natalie wiped her tears. Then hugged him again. "I just don't know what I would do without him. I love him and now he's gone." Jason whispered, "It's okay Natalie."

One week later...

Natalie took a sip of her coffee. Jason walked in, "Good morning sunshine." She got up and smiled. Then grabbed a cup and poured coffee in it. She handed it to Jason. "Isn't it beautiful outside?" Jason turned and looked out the window. "Yeah it is. So how are you feeling?" Natalie just sighed, "I am feeling alot better actually. I am just tired that's all." She started to walk away to the living room and sat down on the couch. Then Jason sat down next to her and grabbed the remote and turned to the news. "Coming up next, a mysterious murder was caught in the act at the club last night. I wonder what the investigators would find?" Natalie put on the thinking expression on her face. "Ummmmm, could this lead to any demon?" Jason thought about it for a second. "I don't really know." Then there was a knock at the door. Natalie jumped up. "I'll get it." Natalie opened the door. There were two men standing there. One of the men was very tall and had brown hair the other one was short with blondish- brownish hair. "Hi, mam, this is my partner Jonny and I am Harry. We are here to ask you some questions about the murder that happened at the club last night. Oh, and I forgot to mension, we work for the police." Natalie nooded her head. "I have nothing to do with it. I mean, I didn't go to a club or anything so why bother?" Harry gave her a dirty look. Natalie hated that look. "Ummmm you can come in if you would like to." They both walked in. "You want some coffee. I have plenty." They both said, "Sure." Natalie left the kitchen to get them coffee. Jason asked them the questions. "May I ask why would you be here?" Jonny smiled. "Well, we think, ummmmmmm, your little sister has something to do with the murder last night." Jason shook his head. "No she can't have something to do with it, she was with me all night, I swear." Then he got confused. Natalie walked back in and served their coffee. Natalie gave them a fake smile. "Happy. now?" Harry scoffed. "Yes the matter of fact we are." Natalie took a seat right across from Harry and started to read their mind. "Natalie, where were you last night?" Jonny blurted out. Natalie snapped out of it. "I was here, of course." Jonny wrote it down in his mini notebook. Harry asked Natalie another question. "Where were you, ummmm, last week, April 13?" Natalie looked suprised and figured out what they were. She got up and pulled a gun out and aimed at them. "Tell me now that you didn't have one thing to do with my boyfriend's death. Jason got up and grabbed the gun out of her hand. "Are you crazy. Respect our guests, Natalie." Harry got up. "Natalie, we know what happened. That is why we are here." She moved away farther from them. "NO! I don't need your help and plus I already killed the murderer, Sam and Dean. You know I am very good at mind reading." Sam looked shocked. "Mhhhmmm, I see." Dean just gave Jason a stare. Jason interrupted. "Ummmm, I have no idea what is going on here now at this moment." Natalie wanted to explain everything. Then Sam decided to. "Your parents know our dad and Bobby. He told us that we needed to help Jason with something. Ummmmm, yeah, save your sister, Natalie." Natalie started to yell. "I don't need anyone to save me. I can protect myself. I lived by myself for 7 years!" Natalie started to get upset. Then she stormed out the door. Jason tried to run after her but she was too fast. He walked back in and appoligized to them.

Natalie kept running til she ran into two girls. "I am really sorry. I really didn't see you there." The two girls looked at each other. "Hmmmmm, you look angry. I wonder why." She looked straight into their eyes. "Yeah, I got into a fight with my brother. Well, I got to go now." One girl refused. The other one was behind her. Natalie was thinking she might get jumped or something. Then the one in front of her hit her and she flew acroos the ally. She screamed. She got right back up and threw a punch. The she flew in the air and did a split and kicked both of them down. "Uh, oh." They look so angry and grabbed her neck and lifted her. Natalie was choking. "I-I'm real-ly sor-r-y-y." One of them started to get closer to her mouth and blew smoke in her mouth and threw her in the dumpster.

Jason just sat there thinking of what else to say. "Natalie is going through a hard time. I am taking you ain't real FBI agents. Ayways what are you really here for?" Sam responded, "Ummmm, the murder leads to Natalie. She killed the leader of the murderer. If you know what I mean." Jason was confused. "I don't really understand why Natalie is part of it." "We did research on the demon we are dealing with right now is furies. They are kinda like evil angles. They are attracted to anger. That is probably why this case leads to Natalie. She looses her temper alot. But one of the furies killed a man last night. That man is known as Nick Andrews." Dean handed Jason pictures of him. "Previously he had a terrible break-up and got drunk and raped another chick." Sam stated. "Ummm so what the furies have to do with men?" Sam continued, "Furies only kill men. Men that hurt women in any way. They also turn certain women to a fury." "How would they turn a lady into one of them?" Jason interrupted. Dean answered, "They take the women that have alot of anger like ummmmm, Natalie, she's grieving because of Jacob's death and dealing with you coming back. Oh mi gosh." Sam looked down, "That is why Natalie is involved. They could be after her. Since she killed the demon that help out the furies." Dean started to laugh, "Like the pimps in grand theft auto, where they get the money from the hookers?" Sam frowned, "That is so not funny. Natalie is somewhere out there alone. They could have spotted her or something." Jason got up and grabbed his jacket. "We have to look for her." Sam refused. "Why not?" Jason asked. "Your her brother, try to sense her. Okay, sit here and focus on her." Sam said. Jason closed his eyes.. "There you go. Just focus and try to see if she's hurt or sense what she is feeling." Jason twitched. Then opened her eyes. "I don't know where she is but I know what wrong with her. She's hurt."

Natalie tried to get up from the dumpster. "Oww." Then she started to cough over and over. "What the fuck did they do to me?" She whispered to herself. She looked around to see if they're there. They dissappeared? She rubbed her neck and headed home. She just kept coughing then she ran into a store so she wanted to get something to drink. She went inside, "Can I have a water, please?" She coughed again. The clerk stared at her. "You okay?" She smiled. "I am super duper fine. Thanks for asking." The clerk handed her water. "That would be $1.00 please." She handed him the money. Then she sensed some trouble behind her. There was a guy with a gun. "Get down on your knees, NOW!" Natalie got on her knees slowly. The clerk got down on his knees. "Fill my bag up with money out of the cash register or else I'll shoot you!" The man gave him the bag and gave a scary look to Natalie. All of suden Natalie felt the anger he caused. She heard voices, "Get out! And don't come back ever again. It's over!" Then she heard a gun shot. Natalie whispered, "You kill your ex wife?" She felt that pain and got up. And gave him a stare right back. The man started to scream at her. "I said get down on your knees! Or I'll shoot you in your... fucking head!" Natalie refused. "Go ahead shoot me." Then she kicked the gun out of his hand and elbowed him in the stomach. He tried to get the gun. But instead she scratched his face. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! You fucking bitch, look what you did to me." She looked at her hands. What the hell? There were long nails. She grabbed the gun first and then shot him in the penis. "Men are jerks." The man screamed even louder. She got down on her knees and got closer to his smelly beer breath. She blew alot of smoke in him. He started to choke and stopped breathing. She looked at the clerk. "Your welcome." Then she smiled and she crashed through the glass door.

"We have to look for Natalie, now." Jason said seriously. Sam shook his head no. "I know her. She will be home any minute." Then they heard the door open. Natalie walked in so fast and stood in front of Sam. The she grabbed him and started to make out with him sexually. Jason was confused, "Natalie, what happened to you?" Sam pushed her away. Natalie frozed. "What is wrong with me?" Jason started to hear a loud scream in his ear and he screamed in pain. Dean grabbed him. "What is wrong?" Sam faced Natalie. "Natalie? Stop." Jason screamed louder. "NATALIE! PLEASE, LET ME GO. I'M SORRY YOUR HURT. I AM REALLY SORR-Y-Y!" Then Natalie snapped out of it. She looked around. "I-I'm sorry? I-I didn't mean t-to." Jason got up and grabbed Natalie, "Don't leave!" Natalie got angry. "Let me fucking go!" And then she shoved him into the wall. "Just because you are my brother, that doesn't mean you're the boss of me. I don't need your HELP!" Sam tried to calm her down. Natalie rejected. "Natalie's changing." Sam stated. "Look at her hand." Natalie screamed. "Go away who wants you here!" She disappeared in smoke.

Jason got up slowly. "What just happened?" Sam whispered, "Natalie is a fury. They must have gotten to her." Dean was freaked out. "Whoa, she's like superman. She walked in kissing you. Awwee, my little Sammy is growing up." Dean smiled and giggled. Sam got frustrated. "Dean, shut-up." "Sam, what do we do now?" Jason asked quickly. Sam thought about it for a second. "I don't really know. But right she gone. She probably went back to the other furies. We need to turn her back now. If she kills a man she will be a fury forever or temorary." Jason nooded. "But how do we do that?" Dean walked in the kitchen slowly. Everyone else followed. Dean sat down in a chair at the kitchen table and he opened the laptop. "Let's see here. Bobby has a web page of how to kill certain demons. It's called, ummmmm, ?" Dean turned and looked at Sam. "Well there's only one way to find out. Search it." Dean typed it in and it popped up with monsters all over. Dean looked scared. "Well, he done a good of a hell of a job trying to scare me." Sam laughed. "Go to the search bar and type in, how to cure furies." Dean done that. "Well first we have to save her first from trying to kill anyone. Then we kill the furies that turned her." "Will she turn back after you kill them?" Jason questioned Dean. Dean said no. "She will turn back herself." Jason scoffed. "How the hell is she gonna do that. Damn- it I wish I didn't let her run off!" Jason backed up. And then took a deep breath. The he moved and punched the wall and started to yell. "How could you do this to me. Is this your way to punish me for leaving my lilttle sister! I'm sorry. I don't why. But I came back and I tried to save her!" Jason leaned over the counter and fell to the ground. "I'm sorry. Just please don't let Natalie die. I love her to death. I blame myself for doing this to her. This is why she's angry at me." He started to cry. Sam walked over and got down on his knees. "Jason, it's not your fault. Natalie is just being Natalie. She putting alot of stress on you. She's hurting that's all. Natalie will be okay. There's only an amount of time to save her, okay, we need to find her." Jason shook his head. "I know." Then he wipped his tears then laughed. "Ha, I am supposed to be a man and I am crying." Sam and Dean laughed together. Then the Sam' cell was ringing. Sam reached in his pocket and opened his cell phone. "Hello?" Then Sam said yes to the person on the phone. Sam put it on speaker. It was Bobby. Sam began to talk. "Hey, Bobby. What's going on?" Bobby sound nervous. "Well all I know is Natalie is on the news. Turn to channel 5 news." Jason walked over by the toaster and grabbed the remote and changed to channel 5. "There was a man murdered about an hour ago. Police say he was trying to rob money from the store. Here is what the clerk said." The camera moved and faced the clerk. The reported asked him questions. "How did the man die?" The looked at the camera. "I-I don't really know how to explain. Ummm, a woman needed water because she was coughing so much and he just walked in and pointed a gun at her." The reporter continued her conversation. "What happened next, sir?" He was in shock. "She just went crazy. I don't know. It sounded like she heard voices from somewhere and then she took control saying he can shoot her. Then-n, ummmm, she took the gun and shot him in the..." The reporter interrupted, "It's okay. You can tell us." The clerk continued, "In the penis then blew some smoke out of nowhere and I think he just stopped breathing." Sam hit the counter. "Bobby what does that mean, now?" Bobby sighed. "I don't know, Sammy. They know Natalie killed him. She's a fury now. There's no going back. All I know is we can try to save her I have no idea if it would work but we should save her." Jason was so angry he was about to break down. "Bobby, what are you trying to say? She's gonna be like this forever? No it can't be." "Jason we have to kill the other furies. I think I know why they are after her." Sam look confused. "Why?" "I think Natalie killed one of them furies. There's three of them. One is the avenger, the other is the jealous one, and last but not least the dead one, the unresting, Natalie must have took her spot." "So are you saying Natalie killed the fury that killed Jacob?" Bobby said yes.

"There you are Natalie. We have been waiting for you." One of the furies said. "Oh yeah. Well why was I so angry at my brother?" Natalie said angrily. The other fury responded to her question, "You don't remember do you? He left you when you were little. You have a reason to be angry at him, Natalie." Natalie couldn't believe it. "But-t why would he do that? I thought he loved me." The other fury laughed, "Natalie, do you honestly think that your brother came back to save you. He came back to kill you." Natalie shook her no. She was in shock. "No-o, he can't. I know him. He would never ever do that." One of the furies patted her on the back. "Awwweee sweetheart, your brother is just setting you up. It's okay to hate him." Natalie gasped. She started to have a vision. Jason stood there waiting for someone. "Come on!" Then a guy just appeared. "Jason, what are you doing here?" Jason turned around. "You want Natalie you can have her. I don't care just bring my girlfriend back, please." They guy laughed. "Jason you're that desperate? I thought you love her." Jason smiled and nodded. "I do. But I love my girlfriend too. I just want her back, please." They guy walked towards Jason. "No, I can't. I'm sorry. If you really want her back that bad then you need to kill you sister." Jason eyes got bigger. "WHAT! No, I can't do that. I already lost her once. I am not going through that again." The guy backed up and walked away. Jason panicked. "Ok! I'll kill her. You promise you will bring her back." They guy smiled. "You got yourself a deal." Natalie looked at the fury. "What? He was really going to kill me?" The fury nodded. Natalie got furious and confused. The other fury gave her a hug. "He can't kill you unless you kill him first with your powers." Natalie let go of her. Then she thought about it for a second. "I'll do it." The furies looked at each other. "Good job. You're gonna be one of us." They smiled. "Come this way, Natalie." Natalie followed them.

Jason kept walking back and forth. Sam was sitting down thinking of how he can kill the furies and save Natalie. Dean was making himself a sandwich. He laughed. "Yum." Sam sighed. "Dean, seriously? We are trying to save Natalie and I know for a fact, she is a whole lot more important than you fucking sandwich." Dean opened his mouth. "Damn, calm down. We will figure it out. Don't worry. Mhhmmmm, I think Sammy has a crush on a certain someone." Sam took a deep breath. "No I don't, now shut-up." Jason hit the table. "I can't take it anymore, we have to do something now!" Then someone was knocking on the door. Sam got confused. Dean set down his sandich and walked over to the door and answered. It was Bobby. "Hey, boys. Need a hand?" Sam smiled. "Thank god. Could you help us?" Bobby walked in and pulled a fat old book out of his bag. He set it on the diner table. "Yeah, I found something about the furies." Jason stood next to Bobby. "You did? What did you find?" Bobby sighed. "You said Natalie walked in here right and she was angry?" Sam shook his head. "Well, we saw on the news that the clerk said she came in coughing. When people turn into furies they blow smoke into the person in order for them to turn. But it takes about an hour or two." Sam nodded. "So we know for sure she's a fury." Bobby sat down and looked at Jason. Jason looked at him back. "What?" Bobby wondered. "What happened when Natalie was here?" Dean looked at Jason too. He shrugged his shoulders. Sam blinked. Jason backed up. "Are you accusing of me doing this to Natalie?" Bobby got up. "Idk, Jason, just tell me what happened when she got home?" Jason responded confusely, "Ummm, I heard voices in my head. I screamed in pain, it was like feeling what Natalie was... feeling. She was hurt and angry. It was killing me. I-I didn't know that." Jason panicked. "I lost my girlfriend last year. The demons know about it. They made a deal with me..." Jason stopped and he got upset. "They told me to kill my own little sister so I can get my girlfriend back." He started to cry. "I-I-I can't kill her. I love her too much. I hate to choose my girlfriend over my sister." Bobby turned his head to Sam. Sam stared at his hands. "Do you think Natalie knows?" Bobby asked. Sam shook his head. "She could, the furies could have told her. I don't know."

Then Jason moaned. Dean got up and held him. Then Jason started to scream. Sam got up and backed up. He looked out the window. "Natalie's here?" Bobby yelled, "Get the shotguns!" Jason fell to the floor. "NOOOOO! Natalie, please. I'm sorry, for e-everythin-g-g." Then the two furies appeared along with Natalie in smoke. Natalie looked at Jason. Sam ran to hold on to Natalie. Natalie had black make-up all over her face and had curly long black hair. She was wearing a red tight shirt cut, exposing her stomach and a short matching colored skirt along with balck high heels. Natalie screamed. "LET ME GO, SAM! If you love me you would let me go." Sam frozed. She was right. Then all fo sudden he let her go. Bobby came in with a salt-rock shot gun. Bobby aimed at the two furies and shot them. They screamed, "NO!" They faded in smoke. Natalie was still a fury. Bobby didn't understand. "She is still a fury." Sam said suprisely, "We aren't done." Natalie jumped on Jason and started to choke him. Sam tried to get her off of him but she was too strong. Jason tried so hard to breathe. Natalie started to cry. Dean yelled, "Stop, Natalie! You're killing him!"

The Jason shivered everyone to a dark place. Then Dean shoved her off of him. Natalie layed there. Then she turned around and got up. She was confused. There were headstones all over the walls. Abbey Nuke... Luke Isles... Wendie Riley... and Jacob Black. Natalie started at it. She nodded her head. "Why-y-y... would you bring me here!" Jason got up slowly, "It's okay to hate him. He left you like this. He knew you would feel this way." Natalie screamed, "NO! You don't understand anything." The she ran to the door and tried to get out. She started to sob. She growled, then she walked over to Jason. "Grrrrrrrrrrrr, how dare you..." She ran to his headstone, "You leave me. I tried everything in my power to bring you... back. Why-y would you just let me stay up there and be with you!" She fell to the grounded. The she shifted back to herself. Jason walked over there quickly and grabbed her and gave her a long hug. Natalie sobbed even louder. "I don't understand why-y he had to... di-e-e-e. Why-y would you want to kill me for your girlfriend-d-d..." Jason interrupted her, "I didn't. I told them no. You're more important. You my sister and I love you." Natalie let go of him. "But I saw you take the deal. I know what I saw, Jason. Jason nodded. "The furies showed you what you didn't want to see. I didn't take the deal." Natalie rubbed his leg. The she just took a deep breath. "I just don't know how to get through this. I don't know why why they put me through all this..." Natalie started to cry again. "It's killing me Jason. I can;t take anymore pain." Jason made a sad puppy looking face and hugged her again. "Everything will be okay, just give it time, Natalie. I know you're hurt, I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I wish you didn't have to go through this alone. I wish I was there a long time ago." Jaon started to get upset. "Shhhhh. Just drop it, okay. I really don't want to deal with this right now." Natalie said slowly. Sam had tears running down his face. Natalie turned over to him. She got up. Sam looked at her and then they both grabbed each other. He picked her up and squeezed her. Then he let her down. Natalie wiped her tears. Sam smiled at her. "Nice to have you back to normal." She laughed at him. They both looked into each other eyes. Then Jason wiped his tears too. Jason and Dean looked at each other confused. Dean backed up with Bobby and whispered into Jason ears. "Sam likes her alot? I bet she likes him too." Jason was suprised, "She can't. She still trying to get over Jacob." Natalie raised her hand and slighty moved it across Sam's face and she got closer to him. Sam reached in and kissed her. Natalie kissed back. Everyone else gasped. Natalie looked over and laughed. Sam grabbed her again and hugged her. Natalie felt safe again.

Few days later...

Natalie rolled over and opened her eyes. Jason was sitting there. She smiled and yawned. She sat up and looked at Jason. "Good morning?" Jason laughed. "Am I creeping you out?" Natalie laughed with him. "No, so? What's up?" Sam walked in her bedroom. "Good morning, Natalie. Would you like to go out to breakfast with us?" Natalie looked at Jason. Jason sighed. "Awee come on, it's not that bad. You hungry?" Natalie smiled. "Yeah, Sam, Jason, I would love to go. Just let me get dressed." Jason got up. "Well we will be waiting, downstairs." Then he grabbed Sam. Sam turned back at her while Jason was hanging on to him. Natalie smiled. Then she turned around and went to her closet and got her outfit and got dressed. She walked downstairs and Dean, Sam, and Jason stared at her. They all smiled. "Welcome back." She smiled. "Thanks." She walked over to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. Sam held her hand. The Jason opened the door. "Ready to go?" They all walked out the door to the car. Jason turned around and looked at the last family photo they had together before their parents died. He smiled, then shut the door behind him.

**THE END. **


End file.
